The Messenger
The Messenger is the forty-fourth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Beelzemon's Big Day and followed by The D-Reaper's Disguise. Plot A report is broadcast about the D-Reaper's attack. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon are staying at school for the night again. Takato tells Henry that he saw Jeri yesterday, but when he called her mother in Matsumoto to tell her, she said Jeri wasn't gone until the evening, so it would have taken hours to get to Shinjuku. He suspects it's Jeri's ghost, as she couldn't get here that quickly and something about her was creepy. A professor, Tetsuo Uchiharato, says on TV that the mass of chaos came through Hypnos, to which the reporter asks him if they also had to do with Vikaralamon's attack, identifying him as a Digimon. Elsewhere, a girl named Alice stands with her dog, Dobermon. The reporter shows the footage the military got of the inside of the chaos. Takato receives a note on the window saying to go to Rika's house. The reporter tells about the D-Reaper's agents, and has Dolphin answer some unanswered questions. Dolphin says on TV that not all Digimon are destructive wrecking machines like Vikaralamon, and the tamers' Digimon do not want to harm their world. He also explains what the D-Reaper is. As Takato and the others head to Rika's house, Rika suspects a trap, but Takato and Renamon don't think so. Jeri suddenly appears and says "What is this chaotic world? These creatures mindlessly act on their own, but there is no value in the one. Only pain and doubt outside the collective." Then she disappears. Curly does a report on the D-Reaper's agents, saying they are not individual entities, but agents created by the D-Reaper. Henry, Terriermon, and Rika didn't notice Jeri, but Renamon sensed her presence. At the building where the Monster Makers talked to the tamers' parents, Yamaki blames himself for the D-Reaper's attack. Janyu gets the original data on the D-Reaper from one of his friends in Germany. Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki, Mrs. Wong, Mrs. Nonaka, and Grandma are waiting for the tamers and their Digimon when they arrive, and have a big meal set up for them. As promised, Mr. Matsuki has some Guilmon bread for Guilmon. Impmon sneaks up on Calumon. Calumon says he was with Jeri, who disappeared. Impmon remembers when he destroyed Leomon, and wants to do something about it. The government agent who stayed on Yamaki's side is interviewed and says that Hypnos is not responsible for Vikaralamon and the D-Reaper's attacks. D-Reaper agents who attack with energy waves chase after Alice and Dobermon. Shibumi says that the D-Reaper operates differently on Earth than in the digital world. In the digital world, it destroyed things by touching them. On Earth, it deploys agents and uses a more complex approach. Babel gets a satellite picture of the area, and the D-Reaper is staying clear of areas with greenery. Takato, Henry, and Rika's digivices show that something is going on, and they run off. Yamaki receives a message on his com device from the ark that Dolphin created, which until now was presumed dead. Takato, Henry, Rika, Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon arrive to fight the D-Reaper agents, destroying many of them and protecting Alice and Dobermon, while at the tall building, Yamaki and Dolphin try to decipher the ark's message. Growlmon can tell that Dobermon is a Digimon. Dobermon says his quest is to deliver a message. Before he can say from who, a skeletal D-Reaper agent, Creep Hands, attacks. Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon digivolve to WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon, but are unable to even damage Creep Hands. Takato says they have to biomerge, but Henry reminds him that they can't on Earth because they are not data like their Digimon are. Alice says that she and Dobermon are here to enable them to biomerge on Earth, as Dobermon was sent by the Sovereign. Janyu says that the ark was not destroyed, but damaged, and its data returned to the digital world. Dobermon tells the tamers that the Sovereign are fighting the D-Reaper in the digital world, but its most evolved part has emerged to wage war on Earth, and only by biomerging can they defeat it. He sacrifices himself, dissolving into blue and red light, to give the tamers and their Digimon the ability to biomerge. Notes *Creep Hands is the main antagonist in this episode *The tamers and their Digimon can now biomerge on Earth *Dolphin clears up all misconceptions about Digimon Category:Episodes